


Happy Birthday Cas

by allofspace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fallen Castiel, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofspace/pseuds/allofspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean likes to celebrate the anniversary of Cas becoming human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Cas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magequisition](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/gifts).



> Written for Lisa's (Mamageek) birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BB <3

“Happy 2nd birthday, Cas.”

“Thank you, Dean. Though I don’t know why you insist on doing this each year,” Cas replies with a smile. Dean of course knows how much Cas enjoys it even if he’d never admit it. 

It had started the day after Cas had chosen to fall. The actual day had been a bit hectic, but they were able to sleep off most of the weariness. Sam and Dean had made sure Cas was feeling okay and even though he said he felt slightly uncomfortable in his completely human form, he had been fine. He sat and stared at the television, watching some documentary, not knowing how else to spend the free time he had. Dean had slipped out with a quick “be right back” to Sam. When he had gotten back about 20 minutes later, he was carrying a white box and called Sam in to help him. Dean felt slightly ridiculous but also giddy with excitement and getting to do a stupid tradition like this with Cas. He and Sam started singing and entered the TV room where Cas slowly turned around with a very confused look. Dean had been carrying a cake with several candles lit, going slow to make sure they weren’t blown out. He sat it down on the coffee table in front of Cas as he and Sam finished singing. 

Dean had grinned. “Happy belated birthday, Cas. You are a day old.”

“But Dean, I have been alive for thousands – “ Cas started, but Dean interrupted. 

“Human, Cas. You’re human. So now we get to celebrate your human birthday of you being human,” Dean had said, hardly bothering to hide his happiness. Human. Dean loved Cas the angel, but Cas the human was something completely new and real and tangible and Dean hadn’t known why he was so excited about it, but he supposes he does now. 

Dean had learned over several months that Cas the human still did not understand the concept of personal space, and if he did, he didn’t apply it to Dean. Cas the human slept and got bed head and morning breath. Cas the human had to take showers and accidentally bumped into Dean in hallways wearing just a towel around his waist.

The first time Sam had caught them kissing, Dean could tell by his smug look that the only thing he was surprised at was how long it had taken them, not that he’d ever admit that out loud. Cas the human had skin Dean could touch that was warm and belonged to Cas and wasn’t just a vessel. So yeah, Dean liked celebrating Cas being human. 

“Happy 2nd birthday,” Dean says while Cas objects like he does every year. And then Dean kisses his cheek and Cas blows out his candles. Cas rests his palm against Dean’s cheek then moves it to Dean’s neck so he can gently guide him closer for a better kiss.

“Thank you, Dean.”


End file.
